Demiurge (11eyes)
Character Synopsis Demiurge is Kukuri Tachibana's guardian angel and the very manifestation of her soul. They gained its own consciousness after combining with the countless souls in the Eye of Aeon, becoming their ideas and dreams. Kukuri tried to seal her memories away, resulting her loss of voice and memories while Demiurge was reduced into a weaker form called Abraxas. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: 11eyes Name: Demiurge, Abraxas Gender: Neither despite appearing as Female Age: Unknown Classification: God, Guardian Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Demiurge's main ability is allowing the user to alter reality in the way they say fit), Creation (They have the ability to create anything they desire from nothing), Clairvoyance (Can enter the minds of an opponent and view their past), Life & Death Manipulation (Governs over the cycle of Life and Death. Which allows her to give and or take life at a whim), Memory Manipulation (Able to erase all memory of their existence), Fate Manipulation (Capable deciding the fate of any world and future they desire), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Demiurge is Lieselotte Werckmeister, who can regenerate from her mind, body, soul and spirit being destroyed), Existence Erasure (Far weaker characters like Lieselotte could obliterate Ether, the component that forms all life, containing the mind, body, soul and spirit. Demiurge is an abstract who is Lieselotte as such, Demiurge has all her abilities), Time Manipulation (Superior to Kukuri who erased pasts that involved wars, and ruined cities and nations, repairing the fabric of time. Demiurge can also see all of time and direct it however she wishes), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Illusions (The Eye of Aeon allows the user to resist abilities of these sorts, as Kakeru was able to use it to break out of Lieselotte's Phantasmagoria), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Can understand everything about a person), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8), Abstract Existence ( Demiurge represents Tachibana Kukuri, Kakeru Satsuki, Yuka Minase, Misuzu Kusakabe, Yukiko Hirohara, Takahisa Tajima, Lieselotte Werckmeister, and Misao Kusakabe. And exists as the ideas and dreams of the countless souls that exist within the Eye of Aeon), Power Nullification (With Phantasmagoria Lieselotte could negate the abilities of her opponents, though it negated only basic abilities like energy manipulation), Instinctive Reaction, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate entire cities of people's minds with Phantasmagoria), Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid), Attack Reflection, Necromancy Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Demiurge has the ability to control all of existence, including being capable of restructuring the cosmos, controlling all of Space and Time and even controlling the fates of all worlds, of which is stated to have an infinite number of realities on several occasions) Speed: Immeasurable (Their god role has made them an existence that cannot be defined by humanity and is outside the idea of time or space) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Capable of rearranging and controlling the entire cosmos, of which consists of Infinite Universes. Governs over all of Time and Space, being stated to direct it as she chooses. Through manipulation over Fate, Demiurge can decide whether any reality is created or not) Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Completely unaffected by events that occur within the multiverse and are ultimately beyond its influence, which includes an infinite number of realities) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ Intelligence: Omniscient (Capable of seeing all that occurs across past, present and future, across an infinite number of realities that can or does exist. Furthermore, Demiurge knows everything about every person you can imagine) Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Right Hand of Demiurge:' An ability she gains after becoming God, that allows her to create anything from nothingness, and fundamentally alter and restructure the entire cosmos. *'Left Hand of Demiurge:' An ability she gains after becoming God, that gives her control over the cycle of life itself, allowing her to give or take life. *'Eye of Demiurge:' An ability she gains after becoming God, that upon gazing into someone eyes, allows her to understand a person and their ideologies in their entirety, and see into their past. It also allows her to be able to see all of time unconstrained by eye contact. *'Eye of Aeon:' A golden eye which has existed since the start of man. The eye contains the souls, experience and skills of billions of people throughout time, and allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:11eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Angels Category:Guardian Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Religious Figures Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Clairvoyance Category:Fate Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionist Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Tier 2